


Once Upon A Time Riddle

by Trickster32



Series: Once upon a time - Poems [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: 2nd in my Once upon a time poems... - you should be able to figure it out - or you'll need a sip ofFelix Felicis





	Once Upon A Time Riddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts).



**Once Upon A Time Riddle**  
  
So you think, that your clever and smart,  
and you're a master of art?  
Well, if that's the case,  
it should be easy for you one after another to erase.  
  
But I'm not so vile,  
I'll give you even a hint or two,  
with a tiny smile.  
So it's up to you.  
  
I know many people in the Enchanted Forest,  
I helped them from time to time,  
even if they have no money and no crest.  
Often the get from me a new chance for a crime.  
  
A little advice from me to everyone  
doesn't matter if you're a daughter or a son.  
But you should never break a deal with me,  
or I will be your worst enemy.  
  
Breaking a deal, would be more than a gravely mistake,  
I'll cling to you like a vivid rattlesnake.  
You're never will be getting a rest,  
if I found you, it'll be your final test.  
  
Maybe you’re lucky, and I only demand your hand,  
otherwise it could be your last stand.  
So I made my point clear,  
and as long as you behave, you have no reason to fear.

 


End file.
